Happy Mother's Day
by gleeme33
Summary: The glee club have an assignment to preform songs for their mothers this Mother's Day, and Rachel and Kurt are at a bit of a loss. One-shot.


**Just a Mother's Day one-shot. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Happy Mother's Day_

Rachel and Kurt had never had this problem before. In all three years that they'd been in glee club together, never have they ever been in this kind of a loss. A _total _loss – over an _assignment _of all things. They were always the two that knew _exactly _what to do – the second Mr. Schue would scribble something on the whiteboard, songs flew into their heads in a snap. But this, this was different.

_Happy Mother's Day _

That's what was drabbled on the board in faded purple marker now. They had the weekend to send time with their families, and present a Mother's Day song that Monday. Everyone would invite their mothers to come see their performances – it was supposed to be beautiful and moving…but not for Kurt or Rachel. The Sunday before, neither of them did anything special. Kurt has sprawled out on this bed when he decided to pick up the phone and call his best friend.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel sighed, picking up the phone. When they got to the topic at hand, she sighed again and said: "I've been looking up Mother's Day songs all day but…I just don't want to sing one."

"Me either," Kurt admitted. "What are we gonna do?"

"Honestly…" she started. "I've got no clue."

That next day, Finn was the first one to step up to the front of the auditorium.

"This is for my mom," he said into the microphone. "I love her more then anything, and I wouldn't be the way I am today without her." And then started to sing:

"_Mother of mine,_

_You gave to me all of my life._

_To do as I please,_

_I owe everything I have to you._

_Mother, sweet mother of mine,_

_Mother of mine. _

_When I was young,_

_You showed me_

_The right way things_

_Should be done_

_Without your love,_

_Where would I be?_

_Mother, sweet mother of mine_

_Mother, you gave me_

_Happiness much more_

_Than words can say_

_I pray the Lord that_

_He may bless you_

_Every night and every day._

_Mother of mine_

_Now I am grown_

_And I can walk straight_

_All on my own_

_I'd like to give you_

_What you gave to me_

_Mother, sweet mother of mine._"

Carole Hummel-Hudson was practically in tears, and actually did start to cry tears of joy once Santana, the next person to sing, stepped up to where Finn was just before.

"Mom," she started. "I just…I wanna thank you. You could've handled my coming out so differently then you did…but you supported me. Just like you always have. Thank you. Thank you so much." And she sang:

"_Mama, you taught me to do the right things. _

_So, now you have to let your baby fly. _

_You've given me everything that I will need. _

_To make it through this crazy thing called life. _

_And I know you watched me grow up, _

_And only want what's best for me. _

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers. _

_And she is good, so good. _

_She treats your little girl, _

_like a real woman should. _

_She is good, so good. _

_She makes promises she keeps. _

_No, she's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me. _

_Giving me away is not goodbye. _

_As you watch me walk down to my future, _

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes. _

_Cause, she is good, so good. _

_And, she treats your little girl, _

_like a real woman should. _

_She is good, so good. _

_She makes promises she keeps. _

_No, she's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

_And when I watch my baby grow up, _

_I'll only want what's best for her. _

_And I hope she'll find, _

_The answer to my prayers. _

_And that she'll say... _

_He is good, so good. _

_And he treats your little girl, _

_like a real man should. _

_He is good, so good. _

_He makes promises he keeps. _

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

_Mama, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me._"

The songs kept on coming, and so did the hugs and kisses and tears from the watching mothers. Finally, it came down to Rachel and Kurt to go.

"I don't want to go first," she whispered to him. "You go."

"No – _you_!" He insisted, and practically pushed her up onto the stage. Taking a deep breath, she patted the microphone once and stuttered:

"Um…hi. See, the thing is…I don't have a mom. I mean, I guess I do but…she's not around. Ever. Sometimes she comes around and then just…leaves again. She gave me up and now she has a new baby of her own…" Another breath, then: "anyway…I didn't really know what to do with this assignment, but I think this song says it all." Rachel gulped and, after a moment of hesitation, started to sing:

"_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things – _

_Who made me so sad?_

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

_Some pray that one day_

_Christ will come a'-callin'_

_They light a candle_

_And hope that it glows_

_And some just lie there_

_Crying for him to come and find them_

_But when he comes they don't know how to go_

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things – _

_Who made me so bad?_

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem._"

She walked off stage without another word, and Kurt replaced her after he patted her on the shoulder.

"Hi," he started. "Like Rachel, I don't really have a mom either. I have a step-mom now – and Carole, I love you _so much_ – but my mom died when I was younger, but I still know she's always with me. I know she's always urging me on to follow my dreams. So here's a song for her. Thank you." He also took a second to compose himself, and then opened his mouth and sang:

"_My mother bought it secondhand from a silent movie star_

_It was out of tune but still I learned to play_

_And with each note we both would smile forgetting who we are_

_And all the pain would simply fly away._

_Something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound_

_Even if it doesn't have a place to live_

_Oh, the words were left unspoken when my Mama came around_

_But that Secondhand White Baby Grand still had something beautiful to give_

_Through missing keys and broken strings, the music was our own_

_Until the day we said our last goodbyes_

_The baby grand was sent away_

_A child all alone, to pray somebody else would realize_

_That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound_

_Even if it doesn't have a place to live_

_Oh, the words are still unspoken now that Mama's not around_

_But that Secondhand White Baby Grand still has something beautiful to give._

_For many years the music had to roam_

_Until we found a way to find a home_

_So now I wake up every day, and see her standing there_

_Just waiting for a partner to compose – _

_And I wish my mother still could hear that sound beyond compare_

_I'll play her song till everybody knows_

_That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound_

_Don't we all deserve a family room to live_

_Oh, the words can't stay unspoken until everyone has found_

_That Secondhand White Baby Grand that still has something beautiful to give_

_I still have something beautiful to give._"

And, for Kurt and Rachel, it was their happiest Mother's Day yet.

**Songs: **

_**Mother Of Mine **_**by: Jimmy Osmond**

_**Mama's Song **_**by: Carrie Underwood**

_**Mama Who Bore Me **_**from: **_**Spring Awakening**_

_**Second Hand White Baby Grand **_**from: **_**SMASH**_


End file.
